Zanza
Zanza (whose original name is Klaus) is the primary antagonist and creator of the conflict in the 2012 Wii game: Xenoblade Chronicles. Zanza created both the Bionis and the Mechonis, as the new universe in his own image after stumbling across a way to create a universe thousands of years prior to the game's beginning. He is little-known by the residents of the two colossal giants except through stories alone. He is also known to have restarted the world multiple times. History Early Life Nothing is known about Zanza's (then Klaus) childhood except for the fact that he had a sister named Meyneth. They lived on present-day Earth in the distant future. Klaus grew up to be a stereotypical scientist, working in a lab all day with test tubes and chemicals surrounding him. However, one thing set Klaus apart from the other scientists: Klaus had extreme curiosity. Curiosity enough to the point where he attempted to restart the universe. Somehow, for it is not stated exactly how, Klaus's attempts to create a new universe worked, and he and Meyneth were reborn as two titanic beings: the Bionis and the Mechonis, which were the only things in existence on a never-ending flat surface filled with miles and miles upon miles and miles of nothing but water. The Downfall of the Two Titans The Bionis was controlled by Klaus, who had renamed himself Zanza by that time. Bionis represented life, growth and the natural world. It wielded a huge and mighty sword known as the Monado. The Bionis gave rise to a near-human species called Homs, a form of humans set to live on the Bionis as humans did on Earth. The Mechonis, on the other hand, was controlled by Meyneth. Mechonis represented intelligence, technology, and strength. It's weapon is unknown but it is known it wielded an unnamed sword similar to the Bionis. The Mechonis gave rise to a species of bio-mechanical organisms known as Machina. Both giants were controlled by a mysterious substance known to the Homs as Ether. Both Zanza's and Meyneth's powers depended on a surplus of Ether collected from the deceased denizens of each titan, and when Ether ran out, Zanza was forced to restart the universe once again. It was a never-ending cycle of birth, life, death, and re-birth on a universal scale. Life was peaceful and uneventful, until, for some reason, the two giants started an eternal sword-fight, and became locked in a combat so profound, it spanned the life-span of multiple universes. Until, one day, both giants delivered a fatal blow to the other, and Meyneth fell into a state of hibernation. Zanza, however, seized control of both giants, and linked the two forever. Themes Category:Video Game Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Omnipotents Category:Final Boss Category:Big Bads Category:Supreme Beings Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Killer Category:Complete Monster Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deities Category:Evil Light Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mad Scientist Category:Sociopaths Category:Cataclysm Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Genius Category:Jerks Category:Old Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Swordsmen Category:Egomaniacs Category:Evil Creator